We roll a fair 6-sided die 5 times.  What is the probability that we get an odd number in exactly 4 of the 5 rolls?
Solution: The chances of getting an odd or even number are equal, so there are $2^5=32$ equally likely outcomes.  If we want to get exactly 4 of 5 the rolls to be odd, the probability is $\dfrac{\binom{5}{4}}{2^5}=\boxed{\dfrac{5}{32}}.$